


Hors d'Ouevres (Saiyuki)

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Sentences, Drabbles, Snippets and Flashfic [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: A collection of micro-fic and mini-fic written to prompts on Tumblr; Saiyuki fandom





	1. Gojyo/Hakkai: Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakkai wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [Danicat91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicat91) for Gojyo/Hakkai - warm  
> =====  
> Written: 12/17/17

Most mornings Hakkai rises early; there are many things to be done, after all, and only so much daylight. Today, however, he is entirely too comfortable to stir from his place quite so soon. The air is cool but Gojyo is warm against his side and the blankets are warm with the heat of their bodies and even his toes are exactly the right temperature, and he is unwilling to give up the pleasure of such perfect balance just yet. He shifts closer to Gojyo, drapes his arm over Gojyo’s hip, savoring the warmth of skin against skin; Gojyo murmurs something indistinct in his sleep and snores softly, and Hakkai smiles as he closes his eyes again, drifting, content.


	2. Gojyo/Hakkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakkai and Gojyo have an early-morning conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue) for Gojyo/Hakkai, weight of the world, good enough  
> =====  
> Started: 6/14/18  
> Drafted: 6/15/18  
> Posted: 7/3/18

Hakkai sighed, leaning gently against Jiipu while the little dragon dozed in vehicle form, faint purring noises emanating from under his hood. Hakkai wished he could rest as easily, with as little apparent care, but—

The sound of a lighter interrupted his thoughts and Gojyo settled next to him, face downturned and cigarette dangling from his lips as the flame caught. Gojyo drew in a breath, pocketing the lighter and blowing a thin veil of smoke into the still morning air. 

“Oi. What’s got you lookin’ all thinky this early, eh?”

Hakkai tipped his head back, taking in the soft color of the sky, letting Gojyo burn down his cigarette a long moment before finally offering an answer by way of his own question.

“How long have we been on this journey, do you suppose?”

“Fuck if I know?” Gojyo rolled his lanky shoulders in a shrug, long red hair spilling forward with the movement. “Too damn long, how about.”

“Mmh.” Hakkai crossed his arms, tilted his gaze toward Gojyo. “Too long, yet not long enough it would seem, as we’ve yet to reach our destination.” He sighed again, straightened up. “The fate of the world hanging in the balance, by all accounts, but the four of us with all our...baggage—we’re meant to save it. Sooner or later.”

“S’what I keep hearin’, yeah.”

“Hardly the most sensible option, wouldn’t you say? Surely there are trained scholars and warriors better suited to stop whatever is happening in India.”

“Betcha they could get there faster‘n our sorry asses, too.” Gojyo took another long drag.

Hakkai sighed again. “Sometimes, then...I don’t wish to question the workings of the divine. But I can’t help wondering why the Sanbutsushin, in their infinite wisdom, decided that we should be the best choice to accomplish the task.”

“Anh, well.” Gojyo drew on his cigarette one last time and flicked the butt into the dirt, crushed it absently under his heel; still leaning on Jiipu’s hood, he slid over until he could bump his hip comfortably against Hakkai’s. “Somethin’ I’ve picked up ‘round the card tables over the years: you don’t always gotta be the Best.” He draped an arm over Hakkai’s shoulders, tilted his head and touched his temple briefly to Hakkai’s. “Sometimes you just gotta be Good Enough.”

Hakkai let that sink in, soaking in the warmth of Gojyo’s body alongside his and Gojyo’s casual arm around him, pondering that simple yet profound wisdom; after a moment he allowed himself a tiny laugh, looking back up at the sky which had grown the littlest bit brighter blue in the interim.

“I suppose that’s true, after all.”


End file.
